Call Me, Maybe
by maybe-its-destiny
Summary: Rose is dealing with a broken heart until she meets a cute guy by the name of Jack. Present time one shot. Based on Call Me, Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.


**I have gone on a mad little writing spree this week and come up with another one shot based on Call Me, Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. A kinda fluffy present day sorta thing BUT there is some bits in it which people may not like or find rude so just a little warning.**

**Hope y'all like and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Running through the endless trees, her breathe became rapid and uncontrollable, she grabbed her chest feeling it tighten. She slowed her pace and actually took in her surroundings. She was alone, that was the one thing which she wanted. It was a humid night and tomorrow would be just as hot as today she suspected. Her maxi dress wrapped around her legs as she ran, she wore gladiator sandals and she tried not to trip as she made her way deeper into the woods.

The trees were tall and at the tops the moon shone silver illuminating the area where she walked. She felt as though she was in a scene from Twilight, running through the forest away from the bad guys. She felt a gust of wind send her red curls flying everywhere this caused her to stop running and she came to a clearing. She stopped suddently, she was surrounded by trees but in the centre was a well. She glanced up to the stars beaming down. She wiped her face, she couldnt cry at all she actually felt numb. She had been running for what felt like hours.

A simple arguement with her boyfriend had caused this. She had only been with him for eight months but in that time he had come to mean a lot to her. She thought she had loved him, he was tall dark and was her ideal boy, Captain of the football team and treat her like a princess until four months in the rumors had began..._Cal had a threesome with Rebecca and some other girl, he had watched Lauren, his ex finger herself on webcam, he told Hannah she was the best sex he'd ever had. _Remembering the night her friends had told her, she had gone home downed a bottle of cheap wine and smoked a packet of cigarettes before throwing up in the kitchen sink. She hated herself for thinking he loved her and that she was the only girl in his life. She had tried to forgive and forget but four months of denial had killed her and shattered her self confidence as she lived in fear of hearing more stories of hid antics. Of course, he had told her she was the most beautiful thing and that he loved her more than she knew but she was a shadow of her former self, she had once looked in the mirror and admired what she saw, her pale skin was so different from the fake bitches she was at school with, smothered in fake tan looking like an orange peel. Her eyes had shone with happiness and she felt genuinely pretty now she felt fat, ugly disgusting and had returned to the same bulimic ways she had been as a fifteen year old girl after yet another ego shattering relationship. She had ended her relationship with Cal just an hour ago. He cried but she wondered if he was actually hurt or if she had just damaged his ego by been the only girl to ever dump him. She felt a huge weight had lifted from her body and that she was ready to move on with life. Facing him would be hard but she had a job as a host at TGI Fridays and hoped to go to college to get a job in travel.

Coming back to the present ,she realised she had never been here before. She felt like she was all alone. She walked as quick as she could, her feet killing her. She placed both of her trembling hands on the side of the well. She felt unsteady and looking into the blackness below. She wondered how long ago it had ceased use.

Closing her eyes, memories of when she and Cal had first met came to her. It had been at her ex's birthday party three years before. She had always liked him but it wasn't so simple. She had broken off with her ex to be with him eventually after he had pursuaded her for weeks to meet up for a drink.

She heard cracking twigs behind her and quickly she turned her head and gasped, she wasn't alone. A young man stepped from the trees wearing blue ripped jeans and a white tank top. His hair was blonde or so it looked. His eyes twinkled with curiosity and his body was built up and she saw his muscles. She gasped. Wow! He was like the perfect guy. Suddenly, she broke away from the daydream and remembered she was alone in the woods with the guy. In a weird way she felt safe.

''Hey, what you doing out here all alone?'' He asked softly.

She raised her eyebrows. He was rather blunt and in a way she found him to be rather rude. ''I had a fight with my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend.''

He nodded, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a cigarette. She leant against the well watching as he walked around her smoking his cig. She looked at the way he dressed like someone from a boyband. ''May I ask why?''

For some reason, she felt no trouble telling this guy her problem, it felt like he genuinely cared. ''He couldnt keep his trousers on. He had everything mapped out and it was everything I didnt want.''

He remained quiet for a few seconds before hooking his fingers through his belt hooks. He really was something, he almost took her breathe away and in those few seconds she forgot she had just broken up with Cal.

''I know what you want.'' He told her, so sure of himself.

She laughed, biting her lip. She lowered her lashes before glancing back up at him seeing his face was deadly serious.

''Okay mysterious stranger, what do I want?'' She asked in a mocking tone.

''You want an all consuming love, with passion and maybe even little danger. Thats why you're out here.'' He said softly.

She felt tears come to her eyes. It was true. She wanted to feel as though she would be completely loved. Cal had only given half of his love and she couldnt be in a relationship with no trust. That had been broken early on. She steadied her breathing trying not to cry thinking about the past now. She knew she could get through this but was it the easy option? Just leaving Cal? Could he give her the love she so badly craved if she held out. When he did tell her he loved her she had only truly felt it a handful of times. It was like he didnt mean it or was saying it to someone else.

''So what do you want?'' He asked again. He was almost like therapy and in a strange way she knew this was the beginning of the healing process. Yes she had been heartbroken but now she should get on with her life. Maybe even date.

She hesitated her reply, she didnt know how to admit to a stranger than he knew her better than her own boyfriend did.

''Whatever you want go and get it.'' He said. He put out his cigarette and stamped it out. She watched how perfect he was. So tall and masculine but yet he appeared so innocent the way his hair fell into his eyes.

''I have to go.'' He turned to walk away and in that moment her heart sank. She panicked for a moment, she needed to think of a way for him to stay or at least to see him again he was so mysterious.

''Wait!.'' She called after him. She tried not to trip over her dress as she reached into her bag with trembling hands. Her bag held everything and suddenly she lost use of her hands and she frantically searched for a pen but instead she pulled out some eyeliner. That would work, she thought tearing some paper up and scribbling down on it.

''Here's my number.'' She told him, she looked at him straight in the eye. She tried to hide her nerves and not stutter. He took the paper from her, their hands touching for the briefest moment. ''Call me sometime, maybe.''

''Oh I will.'' He winked to her.

A small smile came across her face. She watched as he turned to walk away. Was he another heartbreaker? He seemed so cock sure of himself but a side of him appeared gentle. She shook her head, she had just met him and didnt even know his name. They may have had a brief conversation but she knew he wouldnt leave her mind for a long time.

_Four weeks later..._

Rose frantically emptied the contents of her bag. Her Rihanna ringtone blared out as her phone rang and she couldnt remember where she had put it. Finally after forever, she answered huffing and puffing.

''Hello?'' She put her phone into the crook of her neck as she began to stuff everything back into her bag, she was already late for meeting a friend.

''Hey.'' A voice came. She stopped, frowning.

''Who is this?'' She looked at the number on the screen. It wasnt a number which was saved in her contacts.

''Its um, Jack...the guy you met in the woods the other week.''

A smile came across her face.

''Oh hey, I forgot all about you.'' She lied, trying to calm her beating heart. The truth was she had flirted with other guys, maybe even kissed one or two in the last few weeks but all the boys who chased her were nothing on this Jack.

''Well all I did was think about you.''

The line went quiet and she pulled the phone from her ear she could swear he could hear just how fast her heart was beating.

''Well you took your time to call.'' She pointed out.

''I've been busy and it was only right to call to arrange something when I was only paying half attention.''

Her smile widened. Jeez, he really was something.

''So hows the broken heart?'' She could hear him laughing as he spoke. She forgot all about the fact she had to meet a friend and she settled herself on the edge of her bed.

''Its about mended.'' She told him, smiling.

''So can I take you out sometime then?''

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she laid on her bed. ''I thought you'd never ask.''


End file.
